And then it turned
by Ishimaru Miwa
Summary: Naoko tells Sakura a horror story, and Syaoran suffers the consequences... of having burst eardrums from a little too many of Sakura's shrieks. Syaoran x Sakura Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Nor does DreamzCherry.

Credits: To Qing!! For giving me this cool idea for the fic. And helping to edit it as well.

* * *

The creature's crimson eyes darted around, its elf-like ears craning for the slightest sound. The thump of its gigantic paws punctured the silence of the night, and its nose twitched every now and then.The soft light the moon shed shone on the unsightly beast, as a repugnant smell hung in the air, emanating from either the unwashed, blood soaked fur of the monster, or the mangled, half-devoured corpse of, unmistakably, a human.

A girl, half-hidden behind the bushes, let out a small shriek of horror as the monstrosity bent its head closer and closer to the lump of rotting flesh, its maw wide open in anticipation of its meal. She realised her mistake like a shot to the heart when the beast stiffened, ever so slightly. Her eyes widened, her inability to speak apparent. Her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage, eyes wide open in terror. And then it turned...

* * *

Naoko's voice lowered, a sinister smile playing on her lips. EEP!!! Did Naoko's eyes just glow green for a second there?! 

"And then it turned..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura shrieked, her fingers stuck in her ears as she shook her head violently. "I don't want to hear it!! NOOOO!!" Naoko and Syaoran winced, their hands rubbing their sensitive ears protectively. "I think my eardrums burst." Syaoran grumbled under his breath. They gave each other a long-suffering look, sighed dejectedly and sweatdropped.

"Sakura, I haven't said anything yet."

"..." Courtesy of Sakura of course.

"Yeah, you're over-reacting. It's just a ghost story." Syaoran said matter-of-factly.

"OVER-REACTING?! I'M NOT OVER-REACTING!!! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT IF, IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO THE STORY!!! WHICH!!! Er... Which..." Long pause. "You did... ahhhhhhhhh... er... hehe... right..." Another pause. "I'm sorry?" She offered him an apologetic smile, coupled with her best "love-me" huge watery eyes.. a deadly combination, for anyone but Syaoran that is. He was just so cool, so suave, to withstand the onslaught of.. Bambi-eyes.

Well, actually he was feeling rather confused. Sakura, scared, to annoyed, to angry, to remorseful in a space of a minute? Yep, definitely confused. And he must have knocked his head especially hard during the day too, to ask the stupidest question someone can possibly ask a female. And so, he opened his mouth and out came the words...

"Are you PMSing?"

Yup, he said it. They heard it. And there was no way he could salvage himself by sucking the words back in the flapping... thing... he calls a mouth. Oh... my... Is it just me, or is Sakura getting larger and larger by the second? Wait!! Are those... HORNS?!

Hurry Syaoran!! Go hide... Under the table or something, like what Naoko is doing!! Go!! Before the Demon/Defender of Women's... er... Girls'... rights gets you!!! Run, run like the wind, Syaoran!!!

He isn't moving... Hey SyaoooooooooRaaaaaaaaaan... Nope, not moving an inch. Sakura... er.. for lack of a better word, deflated.

"Syaoran..."

(Poke)

"Syaoran..."

(Poke Poke)

"Syaoran..."

(Poke Poke Poke) eyebrow twitch...

"O Syaoran! There're some chocolate cookies over here! Yoohoo!"

(Poke Poke POke POKe POKE) Sakura's right eyebrow twitched a little, er.. i mean, a lot.

"SYAORAN LI!" (POKE) "DON'T YOU DARE" (POKE) "IGNORE ME!" (POKE POKE POKE)

"Ouch! SAAAA...KUUUU...RAAAA..." A deep menacing growl. Sigh... How the times have changed.. Now the hunter was the prey, and the prey the hunter.

Naoko retreated.. slowly, step by step by step, away from them. "NAOKO!!" "BYE!! Have a lovely chat!!!" She ran all the way back to the safety of her blankets. There was a war happening outside, and she wasn't going to be part of it. Some things were better left as it was.

"EEP!! HELP!!! NAOKO!!! SAVE ME!!!" Sakura attempted (emphasis, ATTEMPTED) to escape out of reach from Syaoran's... claws, but failed... magnificently. Well, you see, she jumped back, landed on a slippery slip of paper which appeared out of thin air, fell backwards, descended upon the sofa, and bounced, BOUNCED!!!, back up, and into Syaoran's open arms. OOH, how she wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face.

"Just can't bear to leave me can you?" Damn it. She was definitely going to kick his butt. Not literally of course, but just to bring his arrogance down a notch. But first, of course, she was going to have to figure out how to remove herself from his strong hold on her.

And so she struggled, and fidgeted, and wrestled, and squirmed, to no avail. His already huge ego was currently expanding at the rate a rocket shoots off. ARGH! She was being so suffocated by it that she couldn't breathe! Damn his conceitedness, and that so-oh-handsome-i'm-gonna-faint-at-your-feet looks. Damn him.

What could a girl do in thse situations? Easy. Bite him. As hard down as you could on his arm. Piece of cake. Three seconds later, Sakura was free from the maw of death and a circle of red marks appeared on Syaoran's forearm. This time, Sakura was the one who had the last laugh.

Uh-oh... seems like someone's not happy... Sakura has never seen a face turn so many colours at one before. Purple, red, black, green... Oops.. Well, she was just going to have to rectify the problem soon.

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. _Sakura, you can do it! _One step, two step, one... She leaned closer to him... two... Wow, he had such mesmerizing amber orbs... and such long lashes... three... her lips made contact with his warm, unblemished cheek. Which promptly turned a bright shade of red. Yup, they were practially GLOWING. Hmm.. Might be useful if there ever was a blackout though.

"Night... Syaoran-kun." Sakura jerked back abruptly, turned on her heels and ran, her footsteps making soft, pattering noises on the wooden flooring.

He was still frozen. A shaky hand moved upwards to touch his cheeks, the gentle press of her lips against his cheek still fresh in his memory. A soft smile graced his lips as he gazed back in the direction Sakura had gone.

"Yeah... Night."

* * *

Haiz.. Finished.. I tried my best to add some humor into this though.. Review please!!! 


End file.
